1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation systems for land vehicles.
2. Background Art
Navigation systems for land vehicles are available that provide maps and directions to vehicle drivers. Maps or directions may be generated that select the best route in terms of the estimated time required, shortest distance, and minimizing or maximizing the use of expressways or toll roads.
Global positioning systems (GPS) are available that provide accurate location data for a land vehicle. Data from a GPS can be provided as an input to an in-vehicle navigation system. In current navigation systems, location data may also be obtained from map matching positioning systems, dead reckoning systems using gyroscopic inputs and wheel speed sensors, and cellular telephone networks. Such data may be referred to generally as locator system data and is normally treated as a transient item of information that is used and then discarded by a navigation system when the vehicle moves to a new location.
People that use navigation systems may test the system against their own knowledge of a familiar route. If the system identifies a route that is perceived as inferior to a route that a driver would normally follow, the driver may develop a negative impression as to the effectiveness of the navigation system. A driver in this situation may believe that the navigation system is not as good as their own abilities to navigate and would be less likely to use a navigation system on familiar routes due to their negative impression of the effectiveness of the system.
In addition, it is believed that persons driving on familiar roads drive more proficiently than when driving on unfamiliar roads. Familiarity with hazards, such as potholes, traffic patterns, or blind spots, is beneficial to drivers and may foster safer, better informed driving.
There is a need for a navigation system that incorporates a driver""s preferred route segments based upon locator system data that is obtained from a GPS or other source of locator system data as the vehicle travels. There is a need for a navigation system that can learn preferred route segments that are then utilized by the navigation system when providing maps and directions.
These and other disadvantages and problems associated with prior art navigation systems is addressed by Applicants"" invention as summarized below.
According to the present invention, an adaptive navigation system for a land vehicle is provided that incorporates usage of segments of a driver""s preferred routes.
The system includes a global positioning system (GPS) that provides a set of current location data corresponding to the current location of the vehicle. A data processor is provided with a set of destination data corresponding to a desired destination and is provided with the set of current location data prior to determining a calculated route to the destination. A data storage apparatus may store current location data as the vehicle travels to a destination. The data storage apparatus records current location data to develop a database of a plurality of segments of preferred routes. The segments of preferred routes are stored if they are different from the calculated route. The data processor incorporates segments of preferred routes in an adaptive, calculated route determination when the segments are within a predetermined degree of similarity to the calculated route. The data processor is able to provide either or both the calculated route and the adaptive calculated route that maximizes usage of segments of preferred routes.
According to another aspect of the invention, the data storage apparatus records current location data when the GPS is on and a calculated route has been selected and when the current location data deviates from the calculated route. Such deviations are stored as segments of preferred routes. In this way, the data storage apparatus need not store current location data when it matches the calculated route determined by the data processor. Once segments of preferred routes have been identified they may be incorporated in an adaptive calculated route.
According to another aspect of the adaptive navigation system of the present invention, the system would preferably unlearn or delete from memory deviations from the calculated routes that are terminated by stops that are not at the destination location. When a vehicle deviates from a calculated route and results in a stop, such as a stop for gas, food or to run an errand, it is presumed by the system that the deviation from the calculated route is not intended to be part of a future route that would justify its being identified as a segment of a preferred route.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood upon reference to the attached flowchart and diagram in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.